


Peculiar human rituals

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, I'm Sorry, M/M, but they are only doing the horizontal bed tango, gramander banging, i am supposed to be studying, newt giving "the talk" to pickett, pickett thinks percival is attacking newt, pickett's pov of gramander, what the heck am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: A small, nearly inaudible moan is all it takes to catch the bowtruckle’s attention. Almost instantly, Pickett recognizes the sound of origin to be the magizoologist that he is currently searching for.Without sparing any time for a second thought, Pickett climbs up the wooden bed post and lands onto the soft pillow that Newt’s head is resting on.He finds the man – what is his name again? – That his human companion rescues from the cellar of a dilapidated house, hovering over Newt aggressively. Upon seeing that scene, Pickett lets out an angry chirp.Pickett decides the man’s act to be an unforgivable one and launches onto the man’s head. Hanging onto the man by gripping his greyish hair tight, Pickett kicks the man’s face furiously, making faces as he does.Or Percival and Newt are having sex, and Pickett misunderstands the whole think and thinks that Newt is under attack.Or Gramander sex from the eyes of Pickett





	

Pickett falls asleep in the pocket of the tall wizard’s beloved blue coat – unintentionally, of course. It is never his intentions to leave the wizard who calls himself Newt unattended. He is a bowtruckle, and bowtruckles are responsible for keeping their home trees safe and sound during most of the time. It is therefore not a wise move for  Pickett to fall asleep when Newt is awake and running, seeing how often the freckled man gets himself into trouble, occasionally life-threatening ones.

 

Letting out an anxious chirp, as he is unable to feel the heat of the tall man radiating through the blue fabric, Pickett pokes his head from the coat pocket and finds himself trapped in a pool of clothes of the magizoologist. It seems that Newt has undressed himself in such haste that he has forgotten to retrieve the small bowtruckle from his coat pocket after removing his clothes.

 

Pickett climbs off the pile of clothes and onto the carpeted floor. He looks around, desperately trying to locate Newt, as he finds his surroundings foreign and unfamiliar. The decorations and furniture have little resemblance to the ones of the apartment cohabited by the two witches that Newt tells him that they are staying in for the meanwhile, and he is definitely not in the case, judging from the lack of the cries of other beasts.

 

A small, nearly inaudible moan is all it takes to catch the bowtruckle’s attention. Almost instantly, Pickett recognizes the sound of origin to be the magizoologist that he is currently searching for, and it seems to be coming from the direction of a peculiar pierce of furniture that humans find it comfortable to rest in during night time which, he remembers vaguely, is called bed according to Newt.

 

Without sparing any time for a second thought, Pickett climbs up the wooden bed post decorated with engravings of American beasts and lands onto the soft pillow that Newt’s head is resting on.

 

He finds the man – what is his name again? – That his human companion rescues from the cellar of a dilapidated house, hovering over Newt aggressively. Upon seeing that scene, Pickett lets out an angry chirp. How dare the man do that to Newt? The man was all chained up and badly wounded when he was initially found in the small house, so weak that it was harder than going to the moon for him to lift his legs and walk unaided. He was on the verge of death, and had one foot in his graves (no puns intended). Had it not been for his kind human companion who rescued him from the inferno, from the talons of the kidnapper -  some strange wizards whose hairstyle reminds Pickett of a white hedgehog hiding in a candy floss , he would have been long dead. It appears to Pickett that, this man is so ungrateful that he decides to attack the very same person that bails him out of the predicament of bleeding to his death.

 

Pickett decides the man’s act to be an unforgivable one and launches onto the man’s head. Hanging onto the man by gripping his greyish hair tight, Pickett kicks the man’s face furiously, making faces as he does.

 

“Pickett! Stop it!”

 

The bowtruckle hears Newt commanding him to stop, causing him to stay baffled for a little while. He freezes in mid-action, and after processing the information, resumes to kicking and clawing at the older man’s forehead, resulting in the man to grunt out in pain. It seems that he is underestimating the attacker – he is not only ungrateful, but dangerously cunning, for he must have confused Newt using some kind of dark magic such that Newt is defending the man and trying to get Pickett to stop his attack. The bowtruckle spares a glance at the magizoologist and lets out an enraged chirp, trying to kick some sense into the thick skull of the freckled human such that he will see through the facade of the attacker.

 

“Pickett! Percival is not attacking me!” Newt chuckles softly, as he reaches out for Pickett, still hanging onto the man – Percival’s hair. The bowtruckle avoids the wizard’s hand by swinging to the other side. Aside from grunting in protest, Percival appears to be inclined towards letting Newt to finish the act of convincing Pickett that he is not under attack instead of stopping the bowtruckle himself. It seems that the human is unwilling to hurt him, Pickett thinks. Coupled with Newt’s claim that Percival is of no menace, Pickett begins to believe that it might just be a misunderstanding. Still, he refuses to let go of the older wizard’s hair and would only do so until he is clear with the man’s intentions.

 

“Wh-what is Percival doing to me? We- eh, anyway, he is not attacking me, Pickett. You can let go of him now. Percival is a friend and he will never hurt me, “ Pickett eyes the blushes that appear on the magizoologist’s cheeks out of the blue rather suspiciously. He seems to be hiding something. What are the two men doing and it makes Newt so embarrassed?

 

He chirps in response, causing the magizoologist’s blush to deepen.

 

“I-I’m not hiding something, Pickett,” Newt lets out a nervous laugh, “You just wouldn’t let go of Percival if I refuse to tell you that what we are doing, aren’t you?”

 

Pickett nods firmly, swinging in mid-air using Percival’s hair as leverage.

 

“It’s – It’s complicated- uh, “ Newt swallows nervously and looks at the older man for help, only to meet Percival’s dark eyes with a hint of mischievousness evident in his orbs,  “We’re um, hugging.”

 

The bowtruckle lets out a chirp of disbelief. Humans are strange creatures who always press their bodies onto each other for an action called hug – he always see the magizoologist’s brother, Thesus doing the same thing to his little brother, but hugging without any clothes is rare to him. Besides, his human companion hardly favour hugging, judging from his past experiences of seeing Newt shying away from Thesus’ hugs.

 

“This is a – a, well, a form of passionate hugging, which is relatively – eh, “ Newt’s voice trails off, as he looks at Percival for help for the second time, but the older wizard just looks at the duo with a clearly amused smile plastered on his face.

 

“It’s a more…intimate form of passionate hugging. That’s right,” the magizoologist nods, as if he is convincing himself along with the bowtruckle, “Now, Pickett, would you be so kind to let go of Percival’s hair and play with yourself? Mummy will be there to join you in a moment, alright?”

 

Feeling satisfied, Pickett lets go of the older wizard’s hair and lands on Newt’s bare chest, obediently descending onto the floor and plays with the buttons on his human companion’s coat.

 

During his playtime, the bowtruckle is still puzzled by the cries and moans emitted by the magizoologist, who claims himself not to be in pain and is just “hugging” the other man. He also finds that Newt’s requests for Percival to be “faster” and “harder” queer and human’s rituals of showing affections to be incomprehensible.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what the heck is this i am ashamed of myself mum i am sorry (not sorry)  
> it is unbetaed so i am sorry for any typos and grammatical mistakes!  
> please tell me what you think of it  
> and i should really go back to study with my exam so close


End file.
